Yohna
Yohna is the main female character and protagonist of the story "Night of the Rising Moon." Appearance Yohna is an attractive female, with chin-length white hair that frames her face, with the left side of her bangs covering most of her left side. Accenting it is the black hair band slipped into her hair, and wears a dark dress with open sleeves, which split out, becoming puffy with black feather-like designs at the cuffs. The dress also splits open at the sides, revealing much of her leg and nearly exposes her black undergarments. She also wears white gloves, which become black upon reaching the wrist, but leaves the base of the hand exposed. The dress also exposes her bust line, though not much of her cleavage is shown. She also has a pair of stockings which climb up to her thighs, and jet black boots that reach up past the knee, and bearing high heels. For unknown reasons, Yohna wears a black blindfold over her eyes, though it is claimed that she has no problems with her eyesight. Personality As an artificial human, Yohna never had much of a personality to begin with. She can easily be described as a cross between a lifeless doll and a machine; it never expresses itself, but functions efficiently. She hardly ever speaks, and only addresses her superiors, choosing to instead move to the matter at hand. Because of this, she is easily perceived as being cold. In reality, Yohna does have feelings, but because she was created and raised only to fight and obey her orders, she could not learn how to express them. In fact, the only way she seems to actually express any emotion is by spending time with her "sibling" Rei, who is the only person to ever make her smile. History Yohna was created in a testing lab at an unknown facility, owned by an unnamed organization who shared a similar mindset as the Hero Faction, albeit not as extreme. They believed that humanity should be powerful, more so than the supernatural beings in the world, but they were also willing to try and coexist. In order to try and combat possible unknown threats, the group formed the 104th Anti-Natural Weaponry Battalion, an elite unit specialized with fighting one group of supernatural beings in particular; "Sliders." Yohna was an artificial human - a Homunculus. She was crafted with the purpose of combating the Sliders and other supernatural beings, and was even equipped with a Sacred Gear. When she was first made, Yohna had proven to be far superior to her peers and even other Homunculi, due to her being a Type S Unit. As a Type S Unit, Yohna was incredibly powerful, designed specifically against being of Ultimate Class status. However, according to her Designer, Fulman, she has yet to fully realize her potential, as she was the only one to never develop a Balance Break. Abilities As a Homunculus, Yohna naturally cannot age, being eternally youthful unless modified to age. If it were possible to age, Homunculus would age at a much slower rate than humans entirely. As a Type S Unit, she was created for the purpose of fighting Ultimate-Class beings. Type S Units typically have balanced abilities and strengths, but far more superior than others. She has incredible reflexes, reacting and moving faster than how long it takes to fire five bullets from a Gatling gun, and even with a standard katana, she is able to put so much strength into it, she can slice through a thick steel pillar. She also has enhanced senses, able to hear further than normal humans, and pick up sounds that only animals could hear. Weapon Sacred Gear: Yohna's main weapon. It is an unknown Sacred Gear that takes the appearance of twin black handguns with a cross branded on each side, with the left gun bearing a red cross and the right gun bearing a white cross. According to Dr. Reed, the head of the R&D department, the Sacred Gear takes on a form based on its user. As Yohna was made specifically to battle, the Sacred Gear took on the form of powerful weapons. The guns fire no bullets, and thus do not need to reload, instead firing energy blasts which can take on elemental properties. * Fire Bullet - Elemental shells encased in flame energy. * Ice Bullet - Elemental shells encased in ice energy. * Hurricane Bullet - Elemental shells encased in wind energy. * Thunder Bullet - Elemental shells encased in earth energy. * Water Bullet - Elemental shells encased in water energy. * Thunder Bullet - Elemental shells encased in lightning energy. * Holy Bullet - Elemental Shells encased in light energy. Particularly effective against Devils. * Hell Bullet - Elemental Shells encased in dark energy. Particularly effective against Angels. * Death Bullet - Elemental Shells encased in black energy. Effective against spiritual beings. * Energy Bullet - A standard energy shell. Effective against all beings. Trivia * Yohna's appearance is based on the protagonist of NieR: Automata. * Her Sacred Gear is based on Left Head and Right Head, the weapons of Beyond the Grave from Gungrave. * Age wise, Yohna is 6 years old, in spite of appearing 16. * As...strange as it is to admit, Yohna's Designer stated that he was rather confused when he designed her, and lacks any sort of genitalia. * Despite the story being completely unique, Yohna shares some form of connection with Issei Hyoudou, or at least with Boosted Gear, as she had a dream of Ddraig battling a giant black monster, implied to be 666 (Trihexa). Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon female character Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Species